Romance y tragedia
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Porqué ellos no tienen punto de equilibrio. Ellos son discrepancia entera, llegan y le arruinan su vida. Ophelia era indomable y desgarradora, no se había equivocado en entregarle su primer amor, ese de risas de la tarde y rosas de jardín, pero Licht, Licht sí que era diferente. (Lawless x Licht)


¡Hola! Les traigo otro pequeño drabble 3 Tenía muchas ganas de hacer una pequeña comparación entre los tipos de guiones que ve Lawless con Licht y Ophelia. No lo sé, ese es uno de mis Headcanon. A veces llega a comparar que tipo de escenarios le gusta más para su desgraciada alma.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sus derechos de propiedad intelectual son relativo a Strike Tanaka y los colaboradores. Yo sólo los he tomado prestado porqué me fascina Lawless y quiero escribir de él.

 _ **Advertencia en la historia:**_ Spoiler del manga, demasiado. No se enojen conmigo, yo les he advertido desde antes. Contenido homosexual explicito, esto se estriba en la pareja LawLicht y mucho LawOphe, no me culpen. También amé a Ophelia :c, y por último, mucha incoherencia, mucha, mucha.

Sin más que decir, disfruta de la lectura.

KellenHakuen

By

Romance y Ficción

¡Absurdo amor!

¡Maldito y cruel amor!

Quién te burlas de los desdichados, de los desafortunados y los vagabundos, como él. Aquellos indigentes de amor que de tanto buscarte han enloquecido en tus amorosas entrañas. Se han acurrucado en la locura y el dolor. Dónde los protagonistas (Vuelve a repetirlo) como él, se quedan hechos añicos.

Con ella tuvo un trágico final cliché. Con él, apenas empezaría la violenta historia.

Amar a Ophelia fue estar atrapado en un guion de Romance. Variado y agitado. A los que puedes prepararte para evitar quedar abstraído, sin embargo, logran sostenerte entre sus ahícandas manos extravagantes. Ese primer amor fue tranquilo y travieso. Ellos fueron como hubiera deseado experimentarlo, parecido a contar estrellas en el cielo. Sólo existieron juegos y carcajadas infantiles, eran un amante inocente, ese que creyó en el amor, sin mirar que detrás de él, se escondía sus tenebrosas garras que no esperaban para lastimarlo. Quiso ser su Romeo, ese caballero justiciero que luchara contra dragones y horridos ogros para poder salvarla de su prisión de mármol, pero sólo había sido ingenuo y patético. Con su muerte, ella le arrebató toda la humanidad que le quedaba, toda su cordura, toda su esencia.

Y luego llegó él, como protagonista a su triste historia, emergió cuándo se sentía más incompleto, y lo ató con cadenas firmes que no oxidan, ni se rompen, lo aprehendió de forma fortuita, sin poder escaparse. Licht le volvió su adicto sólo poseyendo una prodigiosa imaginación y una determinación inquebrantable como virtudes. Querer a Licht era volverse obsesivo a los teatros de tragedia. Esos que llegan de improvisto y no sabes cómo enfrentarlos porque no estás preparado para su espontaneas escenas e increíbles personajes. Era una adrenalina incontrolable, una sensación de peligro que se le insuflaba a su mente, pero lo invitaba a entregarse, con su manía y sus defectos, con su incoherencia y desquiciada presencia. Todoroki sabe conllevar su ilógica mente. Sabe manejarlo bien, sabe que protagonista actuar cuándo está a su lado, pero él, él pierde la inspiración, no sabe cómo manejar los papeles de su teatro. Cuándo llega Licht, con su turbada presencia, se vuelve un actor mediocre. Esta sensación es desbordante e inquieta, no sabe cómo arrostrarla, no sabe qué personaje interpretar, se siente aterrado con él, y cómo un cobarde, prefiere escudarse en su soledad y su incoherencia.

Los dos son avariciosos y quieren más, se quieren llevar todo de él, lo quieren dejar destrozado, sin nada que entregar. Sin embargo, no puede evitarlo él los ama, con su cordura y con su manía.

Porqué ellos no tienen punto de equilibrio. Ellos son discrepancia entera, llegan y le arruinan su vida. Ophelia era indomable y desgarradora, no se había equivocado en entregarle su primer amor, ese de risas de la tarde y rosas de jardín, pero Licht, Licht sí que era diferente. Él era ímpetu y descontrol, tampoco se había equivocado en volver a enloquecer con él. En entregarle un amor terrenal, un veneno de notas de piano y discusiones absurdas.

¡Lo vuelve a decir con repugnancia! Oh destino, ¿por qué te ríes de él? ¿por qué te sigues burlando de su alma destrozada? Lo vuelves a enamorar, lo haces sin pensarlo. Orgullo le había advertido que no se enamorará, que no hollará dentro de esa tenebrosa puerta, sin embargo, no escucha, no le gustó escuchar, pensó que tiene el control de la situación, pensó que es inmune ante algo tan irreal como el amor, pero caes con él, tropieza ante sus imperfectos desastres, porqué el amor es tan maravilloso que aterra.

¡Amor!

El mismo amor que lo hace enamorarse de los desastres de su teatro, esos hermosos desastres que traen consigo nociones que no puede descifrar, se vuelve sordo y ciego, no quiere aceptar la realidad, quiere enloquecer con ellos. Aquellos violentos escenarios, los que perturban la mente y agitan su desdichada alma. Desgraciado destino que haces que ame al incontrolable romance, pero al mismo tiempo, se vuelva adicto a la salvaje ficción sin cuestionarse.

 _ **Notas finales.**_

¡Si notan algo de O. O.C! No duden en decirme, la verdad, Lawless es mi personaje favorito. Me odiaría a mí misma si lo arruino, en cuanto los demás. Si has leído hasta aquí y lo has disfrutado, me alegro mucho por eso. A lo que investigué, creo que la tragedia era un género de teatro en dónde los protagonistas luchan contra su destino, lo que quise plasmar. Es que Lawless ve que la aparición de Licht es parte del destino, pero no sabe cómo afrontarlos. Igual, no estoy muy familiarizada con los géneros de teatro, si tienen quejas, con toda confianza pueden decirme.

A los bendecidos y desdichados. Amar a Lawless con toda la poca cordura que nos queda, él es nuestro pastor, merece una secta.

¡Gracias por leer! 3


End file.
